<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning with Guilt, Drowning in Shame by AWildJaxWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648580">Burning with Guilt, Drowning in Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites'>AWildJaxWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko falls ill with another fever and Katara finds herself trapped in a nightmare.</p><p>A hideously late gift for the Zutara Holiday Exchange because I cannot function like a normal person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning with Guilt, Drowning in Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwaves/gifts">ramblingraccoon (lunarwaves)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katara? What happened to Jet?”</p><p>The ocean breeze was so loud, Katara paused to parse out the words. Zuko’s voice fizzled like sea foam on the sand and she turned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she moved. He gripped the railing and was looking out, at some point far past the horizon.</p><p>“Jet?” Katara repeated.</p><p>She had talked about the war over the years. But the stories were bound in their own distinct volumes. Some she could only talk about with Sokka and Aang. These pages were written in the beginning, with hasty strokes and in sloppy columns. Thinner ones could be pulled out for Suki and Toph. </p><p>Only one, more like a wanted poster than a book, was something she shared with only Zuko. </p><p>Jet was never a part of that. </p><p>“That’s ancient history.” She sighed, leaning on the railing herself. The salt spray had dried out the wood, turning it gray and splintering it in sections. </p><p>Still seeing his pained expression out of the corner of her eye, Katara smirked.</p><p>“Jealous of an old flame?” She asked.</p><p>When his frown deepened, Katara stood up. </p><p>They had only started their tentative courting a few months ago. Katara chose becoming the South Pole ambassador over being the Avatar’s wife and it put her into direct proximity with the eligible Fire Lord. </p><p>Zuko had often been reserved, feeling awkward over Mai’s leaving and his feelings for Katara. It had taken a lot of missed cues and misunderstandings for them to even get to the point of conversing honestly. </p><p>The reservation still lingered, but this felt very different. </p><p>“Why do you ask?” Katara questioned.</p><p>“I knew him. In Ba Sing Se.” Zuko said, his voice clipped.</p><p>Katara grabbed the railing with one hand, mooring her as she lurched forward.</p><p>“You knew Jet?” She exclaimed. </p><p>Zuko looked sick as he gave a curt nod. </p><p>“We were on the same refugee ship. We.” He stopped and Katara could see his throat struggle to work. </p><p>“Did he attack you?” She asked, her tone breathy as her chest tightened. Panic swept through her mind, but it was a vague wave. </p><p>“No!” Zuko said firmly, turning finally to look at her. The fear in his face quickly dissolved into a sick sort of sadness. </p><p>“He didn’t know who I was.” Zuko looked down, bringing up a shaky hand to touch his scar. “What I was.”</p><p>He spoke so softly, and Katara winced. </p><p>“Zuko, you know what happened to him.” Katara spoke gently, moving forward to put a hand on the one still holding tight to the wood. His skin was warm, almost feverish.</p><p>“But <em>how</em> did he die? Was it during the battle?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“Oh Zuko, the Fire Nation didn’t kill Jet.” Katara said in a rush. “The Dai Li did.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes met hers and Katara gasped. Pain and fear pulled at the lines of his face. But there was something else.</p><p>“The Dai Li.” He stated.</p><p>“In Ba Sing Se. When we were looking for Appa.” Katara said. </p><p>Without a word, Zuko jerked away from her, turning to walk back into the beach house. </p><p>“Zuko.” Katara called out, but he didn’t even pause. </p><p>She sighed heavily, turning back to look at the ocean. But something caught her eye as she moved.</p><p>A large burn smoldered with pinpricks of embers right where Zuko’s hand had been.</p><p>When Katara went back inside, she knew he would be locked in his study. Zuko sometimes got that way, retreating into himself and burying his mind and spirit in his work. It was a habit others had ignored, but Katara made sure he ate and coaxed him back into the real world where time and sunlight existed. </p><p>Still, whatever was going on seemed to really disturb him and Katara gave him the night. </p><p>When she woke up and saw Zuko still not there, Katara felt uneasy. She ran her hand over his side of the bed, feeling the cold sheets like glass under her fingers. </p><p>Ba Sing Se had been a touchy subject for them both. Katara had forgiven him after the business with the Southern Raiders, but she knew Zuko had carried the guilt around for a long time. He carried a lot of guilt, and it wore on him constantly. </p><p>But the catacombs were a non issue. What about the city, what about Jet’s death, made him feel so badly?</p><p>“Oh you idiot.” Katara muttered, smacking her forehead with her hand. </p><p>Azula. She had been controlling things. And of course Zuko would feel guilty for things his sister had done. </p><p>Getting up, Katara pulled on a robe and made her way out of the bedroom. It was a blessing they were at Ember Island; there weren’t any servants to bother them. </p><p>At the study, Katara held her robe tighter with one hand as she knocked gently on the door.</p><p>“Zuko? Beloved? Are you awake?” She called, leaning closer to the door to listen. Not hearing anything, she knocked again.</p><p>“Zuko? Did you want some breakfast? Or tea?” She asked. </p><p>Still nothing. Katara could feel him, the steady thrum of his heartbeat connected like a thread to her breast. He was either asleep or, more likely, stuck deep in his depression. </p><p>Holding the door latch gently, Katara tried it without shaking the mechanics. It held fast and was still locked. On really bad nights, when Zuko didn’t return to bed, he would at least keep the door unlocked so she could go to him.</p><p>“I’ll come back later, Zuko. But I hope you’ll join me for tea.” Katara called out and waited, counting her breaths as she waited. He still didn’t respond, so Katara heaved a sigh before walking downstairs. </p><p>After breakfast and getting dressed, Katara set about her own business. Their trip to Ember Island was almost over and Katara was going to be making a trip to the North Pole in less than a week. She didn’t like leaving Zuko in such a state, so whatever work she could get done while he was processing gave her more time with him later. </p><p>Unfortunately, she and Zuko were alike in many ways, and Katara quickly lost herself in the midst of her work. It wasn’t until a pain in her back started to irritate her that she got up and saw the clock. </p><p>It was well past midday and Zuko still hadn’t emerged.</p><p>Heading back to his study, Katara knocked harder.</p><p>“Zuko? You really need to come out.” She called. There was still silence. </p><p>“Zuko, you can’t just-” As Katara’s hand went to the latch, she plucked the thread. His heartbeat had increased considerably. It was like he had been running for hours, but the room had been silent. </p><p>“I’m coming in.” Katara stated. Taking in a breath, Katara rolled her hands to collect the water from the humid air. Holding onto the latch, she let out her breath and watched the water in her hand freeze. With a quick squeeze, the frozen latch shattered and Katara pushed the door in.</p><p>Zuko was slumped unmoving on his desk.</p><p>“Zuko!” Katara darted over to him, putting a hand on his neck.</p><p>His pulse was far too high, but worse was the fever that burned her touch. </p><p>“Damned Firebenders.” Katara hissed as her hand flew back. </p><p>Squatting next to him, Katara patted his cheek in quick succession.</p><p>“Zuko? Can you hear me?” She asked. He didn’t respond and Katara pried open one of his eyes. Moving her other hand like a shade over his vision, she let out a breath in relief as his pupil dilated. </p><p>Katara let him go and stood up to move behind him.</p><p>“Okay my love, down you go.” She murmured, getting her arms under his hand gently sliding out of his chair. He was bigger than her and Katara moved awkwardly to keep him from crashing to the floor. She laid him out slowly and stood by his side.</p><p>Panic spiked in her veins and nearly brought her down. Despite the urgency, Katara took a moment to calm down. This was something she could handle.</p><p>She had to get his fever down. Luckily, she was a Waterbender and there was water everywhere. </p><p>Katara first focused on getting Zuko out of his clothes, or as much as she could manage. Unconscious, Zuko’s body weight was dense and his skin was burning up. Katara was sweating by the time she got more of his body exposed but she steeled herself for the next stage. </p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p>By the evening, with the study soaked and Katara panting against the wall, she felt something break inside of her. Zuko’s fever refused to fall and nothing that she tried was working.</p><p>Yelling, Katara slammed her fists onto the wet floor, sending out fractals of ice to freeze the small puddles that had collected. Scrambling to melt them before the ice got to Zuko, Katara felt water fall down her cheeks. </p><p>She needed help. </p><p>Her hands still damp, Katara grabbed at the loose pile of parchment still on Zuko’s desk. Ignoring the ink slate, she took up a charcoal pencil and scribbled out a hasty note. A small group of falcons were kept at every royal house and Katara jammed her note into a capsule before braving the mews. The birds didn’t like her, and she certainly didn’t like them, but the gashes on her arms were quickly healed. </p><p>As the falcon soared, Katara went back inside. </p><p>Every day of her life in the South Pole, it was drilled into her how important the fire was. A cold hearth meant death and keeping the fire lit was the single goal of every moment. Snow could be melted and food could be hunted, so the fire was the most precious and precarious object. </p><p>Now Katara was trying to drown it. </p><p>She could feel the heat trail down his spine. It radiated out like thin arms, wrapping Zuko in a deathly embrace. It melted into him, chaining him to the fever. As Katara broke wave after wave of tepid water of it, she only tempered the links. The bands sizzled under her touch, but they glowed within him.</p><p>And Zuko didn’t stir. </p><p>As the sun fell, the moon energized her. His fever lessened, but as Katara relaxed, it flashed back into place. </p><p>The fire wouldn’t go out.</p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>The soft voice made the grip on her shoulder materialize and Katara yelped. Sweeping around, she brought a whip of ice to entrap the men that surrounded her. </p><p>“Restrain her!” Another voice said harshly and Katara pushed herself to her feet.</p><p>“Protect the Fire Lord!”</p><p>Katara pulled her arms up, calling up ice daggers as she shifted uneasily. </p><p>“Don’t.” She started, but the room tilted in her vision.</p><p>Iroh’s face finally registered, and Katara let herself slump. He caught her and she could smell spice and iron. Oxidized tea leaves dyed his robes just as clearly as the scarlet. </p><p>“Come now, Ambassador Katara. You must rest.” Iroh said.</p><p>There was only darkness.</p><p>When Katara woke up, she was not in her room. It was one of many, but not the one she shared with Zuko. </p><p>Swinging her legs over the side, Katara held a hand to her head and winced at the sharp pain. She had overexerted herself yesterday. </p><p>“Zuko.” Katara whispered sharply. Pushing herself out of bed, she staggered forward to the door. Yanking on the latch, she found it locked. </p><p>Looking at the handle in her hand, she found it had been altered to lock from the outside. </p><p>“What.” She said with gentle confusion. Rage then swirled and she shook the handle, banging on the door with a fist.</p><p>“Let me out! Where is Zuko! Hello!” She screamed.</p><p>“Quiet.” A deep voice bellowed as a heavy hand slammed on the other side of the door.  Katara stepped back, looking at the door. </p><p>What was happening?</p><p>Sitting back in the bed, Katara pulled her knees up to her chest. Something had happened to Zuko and she was clearly getting blamed for it. </p><p>But what <em>had</em> happened to him?</p><p>The door unlocked and Katara jumped, moving off of it just as the door opened.</p><p>“Iroh.” She said, darting forward. Two armed guards stepped forward and Katara stopped. Iroh held up a hand and the guards relaxed.</p><p>“You can leave us.” Iroh said. </p><p>“Yes, General.” The two guards said and stepped backward, closing the door after them. </p><p>“Iroh, is Zuko okay?” Katara asked, gripping her hands together.</p><p>“He is alive.” Iroh said and Katara’s heart sank. </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” She asked. </p><p>Iroh shook his head and stroked his beard as he thought for a moment.</p><p>“Zuko has had a similar illness, but it was not this severe before.” He finally said.</p><p>“But what is it? How did you cure it?” Katara pressed.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Iroh sighed and looked around the room. Crossing her arms over her chest, Katara looked around as well, finally noticing her surroundings. </p><p>All of the other furniture was gone. It had become more like a prison than a bedroom.</p><p>“I’m surprised they did this in one night.” Katara muttered. </p><p>“You’ve been asleep for two days Katara.” Iroh said and Katara flinched.</p><p>“And Zuko?” She questioned.</p><p>“He is still asleep as well. I have sent him back to the palace.” Iroh said.</p><p>“Then why am I still here?” Katara demanded.</p><p>“It was pertinent to keep your travels separate.” Iroh said.</p><p>“Well I need to be with him. We should go now.” Katara said.</p><p>“We will be returning, but I stayed behind for a reason. You need to understand that you are returning as a prisoner.” </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I am afraid you have been arrested for the attempted murder of the Fire Lord.” </p><p>“What?” Katara’s knees buckled but she kept herself standing. “Iroh, that’s insane. You said he’s been sick like this before. It’s something I can fix. I would never. He’s. I could never hurt Zuko.”</p><p>“I know this Katara, but you have to understand how this looks. The trial is only a formality.” Iroh said.</p><p>“It’s wasting time! I have to get him to the Oasis. I can heal him there.” Katara turned and moved to the window.</p><p>“Katara, you cannot go. You have to be patient.” Iroh said, grabbing her hand. </p><p>Wrenching her hand away, Katara glared at him over her shoulder.</p><p>“I am not going to do nothing while he is dying.” She said.</p><p>“Katara.” Iroh pleaded. </p><p>Ignoring him, Katara threw open the slatted shutters. </p><p>“I’m not letting this happen again.” She muttered as she grabbed the windowframe.</p><p>“Katara, no.” Iroh said. </p><p>“Katara!” He called as Katara threw herself out of the window. </p><p>The fall wasn’t too bad and the sand was soft, but Katara still remembered to fall on her shoulder in order to roll. Getting to her feet was difficult and the sand shifted, creating craters around her steps. Katara’s ankles rolled horribly and it slowed her progress. But she was also tiring quickly. Healing for so long and going without food for two days had weakened her to the point that she was gasping before putting any real distance between her and the house. Focusing on the ocean, Katara pressed on. </p><p>She could hear pursuit behind her. Voices called for her and after her, but Katara ignored all of it. She just had to get to the ocean.</p><p>Water hit her feet the same instant fire hit the sand next to her. Running into the surf, Katara felt light headed despite the gulping breaths she swallowed. </p><p>As she ran further, Katara pulled ice under her feet, creating a hallway that would take her out of range. Then she could think. </p><p>The invisible flames sizzled as it hit ice and Katara heard a gentle shattering. The ice under her heel dissolved like sugar on her tongue and she pitched backward. Her back hit the water and again, there was darkness.</p><p>Small, glowing fish fizzled in the darkness. Katara felt cold and her hair trailed like streamers as she sank, but she could otherwise not tell she was submerged. No bubbles escaped from her and nothing felt heavy. There was only the empty abyss and the glittering fish darting in her vision. </p><p>When her feet hit something solid, the fish started to swirl together. Katara stood silently as she watched the dots blend into a larger shape. The fish grouped together in a teardrop shaped school, with a dark gap center of the fat drop. The school bent around itself and Katara froze. Just as the image of Tui solidified, the fish blazed in a blinding light and Katara threw her arms up to cover her face.</p><p>The light subsided and Katara lowered her arms. </p><p>Yue hung suspended in the dark expanse. </p><p>“I’ve died.” Katara stated. Yue smiled and reached out.</p><p>“The ocean could never kill you.” She replied. </p><p>“Then where am I?” Katara questioned.</p><p>“I’ve pulled you into the spirit world.” Yue said.</p><p>“The spirit world?” Katara looked down at her hands and balled them into tight fists. She looked back up at Yue.</p><p>“Can you take me to Zuko?” She asked.</p><p>Yue shook her head.</p><p>“I cannot move you physically.” She replied. “But I can still help you.” </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“What ails Zuko is spiritual. The fever is in his blood and is because his water is out of balance.”</p><p>“His water? But he’s a Firebender.”</p><p>Yue smiled and Katara felt very small. </p><p>“All of the elements reside inside of humans. It is only when one element connects to the spirit that one becomes a bender. Zuko has water energy in him, same as you.” Yue explained. “Same as I did.”</p><p>“How can I help him?” Katara asked.</p><p>“His energy is being restrained by guilt. You must break through that.” Yue said.</p><p>“I know that.” Katara snapped. “It’s always guilt. But it’s not his fault.”</p><p>“No?” Yue asked. She waved her arms and her glowing robes swept outward. The light illuminated the area and Katara found herself in a very familiar place.</p><p>The tea shop where she had found Zuko hiding in Ba Sing Se. </p><p>Katara felt her stomach twist.</p><p>“No.” She murmured.</p><p>“And this is why you cannot help him.” Yue said. “Your shame is holding you back.” </p><p>“I’m not ashamed. I couldn’t have known!” Katara whirled around, searching for Yue.</p><p>“Then why have you not told him it was you?” Yue questioned.</p><p>“He’s a Firebender!” A male voice erupted.</p><p>Katara turned and saw two guards dragging a young man out of the tea shop. As he struggled, Katara heard the murmurings of an invisible crowd. </p><p>Jet was being dragged away by the Dai Li. </p><p>Stepping forward, Katara saw the inside of the shop. It was not the right shop, looking far more drab and rundown than the Upper Ring building. The cramped space was filled with empty tables and a lone server. </p><p>“Zuko.” She murmured. He didn’t seem to hear her and she walked forward. </p><p>“Don’t you have something to tell me?” A higher voice asked.</p><p>Turning, Katara saw three Kyoshi Warriors behind her in the Earth Kingdom palace. </p><p>“Suki.” Katara blurted and the Warrior at the front smirked. </p><p>“Wrong again.” Azula said mockingly. </p><p>Ty Lee darted forward and Katara tried to guard herself. The blows didn’t come and Katara opened her eyes to darkness. </p><p>“I couldn’t have known.” Katara said shakily. </p><p>“No.” Yue said softly.</p><p>“I’m not a bad person. He was!” Katara cried. “Azula. It’s all her fault. It wouldn’t have been like this if it wasn’t for her. I didn’t do anything wrong!” </p><p>“Oh look at the big hero!” Azula’s voice rang out. “I may have been a villain, but at least I did everything with a clear head and no regret.” </p><p>Azula appeared in front of her and Katara jumped back. “The ends do justify the means, so being the good guy makes everything okay, right?” </p><p>“I didn’t do-”</p><p>“Anything wrong, yeah, I got it.” Azula finished. “I mean, you certainly helped me out. I never thought Zuzu would sink so low! I wouldn’t have found him without you, since even a non-bender could bait him into firebending.”</p><p>“No, I-” Katara backed up but stopped as she hit something. She turned quickly and gasped.</p><p>“Jet.”</p><p>“Katara, I’m so glad you’re here.” Jet grabbed her shoulders and leaned in, lowering his voice. “There’s a pair of Firebenders in this tea shop. I need your help to prove it.”</p><p>“What?” Katara looked to where Jet now pointed and saw Zuko serving tea at an empty table. His Fire Lord robes burned like an ember in the rock and wood structure. </p><p>“How many times did he attack you?” Azula asked, stepping to her side. “And now he thinks he can just lay low in the very place his uncle sieged?” </p><p>“Katara, this is the right thing to do.” Jet said. “He needs to be arrested.”</p><p>“That’s right. Give him back to me and my father can finish him off. And you get to save your boyfriend.” Azula said. </p><p>“Zuko.” Katara murmured weakly. </p><p>Zuko’s head snapped up and he turned. </p><p>“You!” Jet shouted. “You’re a Firebender!”</p><p>Zuko lowered his head, shaking it sadly.</p><p>Azula and Ty Lee jumped forward and grabbed Jet.</p><p>“Don’t worry Zuzu, I’ll take good care of your friend.” Azula said.</p><p>“Azula, stop it!” Katara shouted. </p><p>“Do you want to know how I killed him, Zuzu?” Azula taunted.</p><p>“No! Azula, stop!” Katara screamed.</p><p>Falling to her knees, Katara covered her face with her hands. </p><p>“This isn’t how it happened.” She sobbed. “This isn’t the truth.”</p><p>“Then tell the truth.” Yue said.</p><p>Sniffing, Katara lifted her head.</p><p>“Katara?” Zuko asked, confused and staring at her.</p><p>“Zuko.” She replied, reaching out a hand. </p><p>“I didn’t stop them.” He said. “He died because of me.” </p><p>“No, Zuko, that’s not true.” Katara kept reaching, leaning forward on her knees as she stretched out toward him.</p><p>“Jet died protecting us at Lake Laogai. He made a choice.” She said.</p><p>“But you didn’t find Appa there did you?” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“What?” Katara’s hand fell and she steadied herself on her hands and knees.</p><p>“I got him out. I got him Appa out and your whole trip was pointless because I still insisted on being this.” Zuko said, gesturing at his robes. “I got Jet arrested and then I made his death meaningless by being stubborn for the worst reasons.” </p><p>“Zuko, you couldn’t have known that would happen.” Katara pleaded. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter! It’s my fault!” </p><p>“You’re still a good person.”</p><p>“A good person?” Zuko scoffed. “This has nothing to do with me being a good person! Katara, I got someone killed. To keep myself safe! I was cowardly.” </p><p>“No, it has to be…” She trailed off and her head fell forward. She stared at the floor under her, the wood smooth and uniform under her hands. As she dug her fingers in, they curled in the nothingness. </p><p>“I am not a bad person.” Katara insisted. “I did the right thing.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? It wasn’t right what I did.” Zuko said. </p><p>Tears hit the floor and Katara’s chest heaved.</p><p>“It has to be right. We had to survive. I had no choice.” She seethed.</p><p>“Katara.” Zuko started and Katara squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>“I told Azula you were here!” She shouted.</p><p>“Can I help you up?” A woman asked. </p><p>Katara blinked and sat back on her heels.</p><p>“Did I fall?” She asked, looking up. A middle aged woman in dull green robes smiled down at her. </p><p>“Only a little.” The woman replied, holding out a hand. “But I understand the rush, this place has the best tea.” </p><p>“I just wanted to make a quick stop, I have to see the Earth King.” Katara said as she took the woman’s hand and pulled herself up. </p><p>“Oh! The Earth King! You must be very important.” The woman said.</p><p>“No, I’m just-” Katara stopped as Zuko stood at a table, taking an order. </p><p>“Zuko.” Her voice caught in the air and Zuko faced her. </p><p>“Katara.” He said. </p><p>Running to him, Katara grabbed onto him tightly. </p><p>“I was so scared.” She whispered, her voice shuddering. </p><p>“Katara! Get away from him!” Jet called out. Katara turned but Zuko shifted, moving in front of her. </p><p>“Jet, it’s okay.” Zuko said. “I admit it this time.” </p><p>Holding out his hand, Zuko brought up a blue flame and gasps rippled through the crowd.</p><p>“Zuko! No! She’ll kill you!” Katara shouted, gripping his robes. </p><p>The flame in his hand turned red and blazed, engulfing his hand. </p><p>“I have to Katara. I have to admit it.” Zuko said. </p><p>The fire quickly moved down his arm and Katara tugged on his robes. </p><p>“It won’t bring him back! Jet is dead!” </p><p>“I have to make it right.”</p><p>“I should never have said anything! I should never have told her!” Katara cried. She gripped his robes, pressing her face into his back. </p><p>“I have to do this Katara.”</p><p>“No you don’t! I can’t lose you. I can’t.” </p><p>“Katara, I forgive you.” Zuko said.</p><p>Katara looked up, letting go as she felt him twist. The flames had raced up his arm, crossing over his chest and collecting at the center of his chest. </p><p>“How could you say that?” She asked. “You weren’t doing anything. I ruined it. I gave Azula what she wanted.” </p><p>“You’ve always done what you thought was right. Good people can make bad choices.” Zuko gave her a small smile, putting his unharmed hand to her cheek. “I knew what choice I made.”</p><p>“You didn’t. You did not know he would die.” Katara said forcefully. </p><p>“Everything I did to you, how could you think I was good?” He asked. </p><p>“I didn’t, and you weren’t. But you are now. You helped save the world. You saved me.” Katara put her hand to the flames at his chest, hesitating for a moment before pressing down. She tilted her head up and met his gaze. </p><p>“You are not the one who needs to pay for Jet’s death. You’ve done as much as you could.” She added. </p><p>“How do I make it up to a dead man?” Zuko asked.</p><p>The flames lowered but did not retreat. </p><p>“You finish his work. You make it end.” Katara lowered her head. “Like you did for my mother. And for me.”</p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>“Don’t shut me out, Zuko. You don’t have to do this alone.” </p><p>“You do too much. You can’t fix everything.”</p><p>“I have to!” </p><p>“No.” Zuko wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. “You do enough. You are enough.” </p><p>“I.” Katara stopped, pressing her face into Zuko’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love you.” He said.</p><p>Katara’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“I love you.” She replied. “Let that be enough.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said and the flames went out. </p><p>She was getting tired of the darkness.</p><p>Zuko’s arms tightened and there was pressure all around her. Her chest was heavy and something pulled her upward. As she crashed through a wall, her throat seized and water came pumping out of her lungs. </p><p>Voices crashed around her and the darkness kept her swaddled, wiping out the sound.</p><p>When sound returned, it came with light.</p><p>Looking around, Katara was in her own bed, but in a different place. The bed was far more ornate than the one on Ember Island and the room itself was darker. Lanterns were lit, filling the room with a soft glow. </p><p>Draped on the bed at her hand was a sleeping man. His long black hair spilled over the blanket like spilled ink. Running her fingers through it, Katara again marveled at how straight it was.</p><p>The action roused the sleeper and he sat up quickly.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Zuko said.</p><p>“So are you.” Katara replied weakly. </p><p>“I have so much to tell you.” He said, holding her hand in his.</p><p>“I do too. But not tonight.” Katara said. </p><p>Smiling, Zuko stood and leaned over her. “No, not tonight.” </p><p>He kissed her forehead and Katara sighed happily. </p><p>“Come to bed.” She murmured. </p><p>“Of course. Let me change.” Zuko said and stepped away. Katara nodded and turned her head, looking out of the open window on the far wall.</p><p>A cloud passed over the full moon and the cold light blazed like an ember in the dark sky. It was bright enough to see even as Zuko doused the lanterns. Nothing could hide, even in the night.</p><p>Zuko got into bed and Katara promptly swam through the blankets to his side. He was warm, but it was back to what she remembered. He was safe and alive.</p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>And that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>